


荒野之前 | Before the Wild

by BSNightflow



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Implied Cannibalism, Implied Wraith/Jake, Stream of Consciousness
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSNightflow/pseuds/BSNightflow
Summary: 杰克在篝火边休息时偶然梦到了生前少许不快的经历。
Kudos: 2





	荒野之前 | Before the Wild

你爹觉得，你会恨上他的花园，实在无理取闹。花园是他经营繁重的事务之余从书房眺望的唯一一块干净角落，而你连这么一小块净土都不放过。你明知道花园是他心中的秩序（Order），就像古希腊崇拜植物、太阳和石雕的巨柱一样。阳光每日从抹平的混凝土和散落在荒芜草地的嶙峋怪石上百无聊赖地爬过，照耀着你新挖出的大坑。

……也许那个坑今天还在那儿。或者他们填满了它，撒上一束白花、一滴眼泪，算作爱子的葬礼。你妈怀你的日子在下雪，带着你穿过了四分之三个地球，结果你出生那天也下雪。

他们谈血缘的时候，你看着雪原。你的秩序是饥饿。高耸的杉树之间，零星光线附着在灰尘微粒上缓慢飘飞，落在因为腹中空空而无声尖叫的动植物的瞳仁上，蜗牛在腐殖质之间爬出一道绿色幽径，爬进你渴望的唇齿。

如果在森林中倒下，无人找到尸体。

你妈说来看你，她来的当天，你坐在家里，一事无成。

她最初几次到访总会先坐下喘口气，抱怨公共交通的不便，附近的住民看她的眼神仿佛看什么怪胎，还有，你要是不刮胡子，真的只剩下眼睛露在外面，越来越像个“小野人”。后来你突发奇想，提前把凳子拖到门外，她到的时候再煞有介事地搬进来。最后她干脆不再进你的房门。

“It's nice to see you here anyway, Jake,（能这样见到你也挺好，杰克）” 她有些生硬地总结道，“that you've made a plenty.（你能照顾自己啦。）” 

你该抱抱你妈，也算少点遗憾。但你们都觉得，你的衬衫，哪怕你有时会洗，哪怕她穿上了最朴素的大衣，也还是显得脏了点。

沉默的孩子没有什么好运可言。

血脉崩塌碾碎，在交通灯的闪烁间重新铺开一张文明的疏松大网，疲惫地拖拽着每个人的重量。坐在后排随着车摇摇晃晃，路灯把你们脸上金色的阴影缩短又拉长。喝了咖啡仍然昏昏欲睡——就好像——就好像你无法把心脏摆在正确的位置。它无法乖乖待在你的胸腔。

你上高中的哥哥插着耳塞，手机屏保上，女友对他甜蜜微笑。你讨厌很多东西。人，你讨厌人。人的说话，太多的词不达意、繁文缛节。还有学校，太多人在游荡。在垃圾堆中交织的气味的紊流。在午餐时间漫无目的地填充热量，再在秃草坪上你追我赶、徒然消磨。你的新发型最为可恶，吸引了太多别人的目光。也许戴上野草扎成的王冠、涂抹一脸血污能使它不那么突兀？

危险——危险无处不在；当你的身体像水草漂浮，而你的饱含血液的心脏，在你的臆想中，在车轮的绞合中，却迸溅了足足五英里。危险不在他人，危险就在心中。你那时困惑，但逐渐相信，能看到自己的脆弱并非一种需要克服的缺陷。那是一种直觉。天赋。福气。

“原罪就是‘知道’，”森林的怪胎向你低语。觉醒自我的那一刻，你沦为满身疮痍的幽魂。

……据说人们努力遗忘此人，惴惴不安地幻想那些探入废车厂的森林植物能够把其中的血、金属和罪恶一并吞没。就像霉斑、食腐动物和降雪，一层层将你的肉身吞没。血肉开出的花是一件浪漫的事吗？生存不浪漫。亲吻爱人——亲吻危险——亲一只青蛙，半生的、黏糊糊的脑部和与之相连的眼球……

五岁的时候，你和其他郊游的小孩走散了，坐在一截枯木上，从背包拿出金属饭盒，揭开盖子，解开线绳，撕开印花纸，开始吃三明治。不是面包或咸胡萝卜片，而是中间夹着的那一整块4英寸长的鲜美的粉红色肉排，被你掉在了腿上。你怕沙拉酱在裤子上留下污迹，惊慌地把肉排抖进泥里，成了蚂蚁的大餐。蚂蚁先是疑惑，然后整团整团地扑向它，在野狗或鸟儿撞破这场盛宴之前，拼命地切割、吞食、切割、吞食。黑色蚁群的利齿，啃咬肉排，啃咬五岁幼童的胃肠，当他盯着罗盘，腹中空空，独自前行，身后是漫长、包抄而来的黑色……在以后无数次走过相似的林间小径时，从童年那奇异的光景中，你将找到自我。你是肉排，也是蚁群；活的生命，出于饥饿，以最高的效率剥夺那些已死的。你将生还，暂时地。不必作声，不要倒下。终将沉默，终将倒下。不要让森林盖住你。来让森林盖住你。

……那块肉。你不承认自己想家，但是现在你真想那块肉再回到嘴里，纵使沾满了细菌和砂砾。你也很乐意一并吃掉蚂蚁。

又一次从虎口惊险逃生之后，你蹲在篝火边包扎自己，倦意逐渐松弛了神经，把眼皮内侧变得又湿又黏；寥寥几个同伴坐在对面稍远的那一侧，没有人试图交谈，在寂静的雪夜，每个都只剩模糊的剪影。

你用血立约，在梦境织成的巨网里，同未知的存在做一场无尽的交易，换来衣物、纸张、无名指长度的烛光，或者一张担保了目的地的破损的金属车牌……你想见谁一面？他们都会来到这里，或早或迟。你爱干净，这里如此干净。我们能走多远？厨房的下水槽连向研磨机；研磨之后通向哪里？向无光的混乱之胃、永不填满的口袋、为全体命运所共享的宏大的饥饿。没有繁文缛节，没有多余的步骤，没有被浪费的尸体。有什么不同呢？我们乃是同一个；杀死自己，然后吃掉。我们给彼此掘坟，我们埋葬在他人的被延长的生命里。

森林在此。你是他的孩子、玩物和见证人。森林并非稳重的伴侣；他把一百道伤痕刻进你的皮肉，也使你感到一时的宽慰饱足。当你下次听到风声，你会想告诉他：

“Hey. It was rather dark times but... I think I'm through.（那些日子有够黑暗的，但我……我也算挺过来了。）”

“I'm always dark,（于我，黑暗永在）”对方如是回答。


End file.
